


Sweet Revenge

by MVKramer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femme Fatale, Mentioned Finn, Mentioned Leia Organa, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sex, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith Rey, Sith in the Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVKramer/pseuds/MVKramer
Summary: Luke Skywalker is a Sith and Rey is his apprentice. Their love for each other is balanced only by their hatred for Kylo Ren and the First Order.





	Sweet Revenge

Rey and Luke are put in separate cells when they’re captured. She can’t help feeling anxious, even though she expected it. She waits, heart beating, mouth dry, for Kylo Ren to come to her. She hopes and prays that he will visit her first, and that he won’t torture or kill Luke. Her love for Luke is balanced by her hate for Ren and the First Order.

After what seems like ages, Kylo Ren does come to her cell. He removes his helmet, revealing his deceptively handsome face with the scar she gave him, his intense dark eyes, and his thick lips. Rey knows what he will say even before he says it.

“Join me if you want your Master to live." 

When he holds out his hand, she takes it. She tries to convey many emotions in her look: resignation, fear, awe, acceptance, anger, defiance. He does not even seem surprised; he wears a smug smile that she wishes she could stab with a lightsaber, as he leads her out of the cell and down the long hallways of the _Supremacy_ , towards his quarters.

His quarters are decorated in the red and black he seems to love so much. Unlike the rest of the ship, they are luxurious: the large, soft-looking bed, the comfortable chairs, the newest technology. On a table, in pride of place, sits Darth Vader’s helmet, and next to it sits her lightsaber. Rey had hardly hoped to find it so soon. But it fits perfectly with Ren’s arrogance and blindness. The same arrogance and blindness that cost Darth Tyrannus his life, Luke told her once.

She smiles at Ren and begins to strip. He watches her, his mouth open slightly and his breathing growing heavier. He suspects nothing. Snoke would be suspicious; Snoke would warn him. But Snoke is long gone, cut down by Ren in one of his rages. Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader, and no one dares warn him for fear of his legendary temper.

The air is cold on her naked body, but she ignores the temperature and looks up at Ren, still smiling. He bends over her and covers her mouth with his fat, wormy lips, thrusts his tongue into her mouth. She nearly gags on it as revulsion rises up in her stomach. Ridiculous, since she volunteered to do this in the first place. And what is a monster’s touch compared to revenge?

Kylo squeezes her ass, then her breasts. His hands are fumbling and awkward, and he seems uncertain what to do as he runs them over her body. Rey smothers her disgust and allows him to touch her, to pick her up and carry her to the bed. He climbs on top of her immediately and jams his tongue into her mouth again. She can feel his clothed erection against her thigh and spreads her legs. Immediately, Ren moves off her and sticks a finger into her dry cunt. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain as he gropes her. Her eyes are shut, but she hears him growl in frustration as he starts thrusting harder. Rey uses all her training to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks. Through the agony, she concentrates, feeling the Dark Side of the Force. Hatred and fury seem to be running in her veins, but she keeps her face neutral.

When Kylo Ren finally stops fingering her and starts to unfasten his pants, she knows this is the moment and stretches her arm out to the side. One quick motion of her fingers, and her lightsaber sails across the room and lands in her hand. As soon as Ren climbs back on top of her, she ignites it. Before the humming sound can register in Ren’s lust-clouded mind, she swings her arm around and slices through his body. The look of horror and betrayal on his face as he dies is a balm to her, and she gives him the first genuine smile she’s ever worn around him.

* * *

 

Luke waits in his cell, his mind in tumult. Fear for Rey, sickness at the thought of his disgusting nephew violating her, age-old grief at the loss of his students, and newer grief at the loss of Han. Why did he agree with Rey on this plan? He should have refused; he should have reminded her that he was her Master. He could have killed Ren with his bare hands, Force-choked him to death; there would have been no need for Rey to prostitute herself. Time seems to creep by on leaden feet. If neither Rey nor Ren comes back soon, he’ll use the Jedi mind trick on a guard and go look for them himself.

Suddenly, he feels a disturbance in the Force; his nephew has just died. Rey has done it.

Tears of joy come to his eyes. His students, the people of the Hosnian System, Han—they have all been avenged. He laughs and sobs at the same time, rocking back and forth, the sounds echoing around the cell. He knows the guard outside must wonder what’s wrong with him, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Kylo Ren is dead, the Knights of Ren will die soon, the First Order will crumble to pieces. That’s all that matters.

The guard opens the cell door, and Rey is there. Gracefully, she stabs the guard whom she just tricked into letting her into the room. Before his body hits the floor, she has deactivated her lightsaber and thrown herself into Luke’s arms.

“I’ve avenged their deaths,” she whispers into his neck, as he clasps her to him, kissing her face wildly. “We’re rid of that monster for good.”

He opens his mouth to give her a vague compliment, like _Well done, my young apprentice_ or _Good, Rey, good._ But all he can manage is, “Rey…love…thank you…thank you…”

* * *

 

They are heroes when they return. The troopers cheer for them as they step from the _Falcon_ , Leia kisses them both with grim satisfaction, and the entire Resistance celebrates long into the night. Rey is troubled whenever Finn looks at her, with fear and condemnation in his eyes. But she knew this would be Finn’s reaction from the very beginning, back when she made her decision to let Luke train her in the Dark Side. Anyway, most of the Resistance understands the value of having a Sith Lord and his apprentice on their side. She hopes that one day Finn will understand too.

Once Rey and Luke are finally alone in his room, they continue their brief reunion on the _Supremacy_. Rey revels in Luke’s kisses and caresses. Already, his touch is erasing the memory of Ren’s.

They struggle out of their clothes as best as they can without breaking away from each other. He pushes her down onto their cot, lowering his mouth to her breasts. His tongue traces her hard nipples, his beard grazes them, his hands massage her breasts. Already she’s dripping with arousal, panting, grinding her hips against his thigh.

Normally, Luke would go slowly, teasing her, but not tonight. He immediately moves downward and presses his mouth onto her cunt, eating her out while she arches her back and cries out in ecstasy. His tongue is relentless: pulsing and flicking at her clit, lapping up her wetness, stroking her labia. His hands are holding her legs in place as she writhes in pleasure, almost sobbing. And then he closes his lips around her clit and sucks hard, and she comes, screaming his name so loud she’s sure the rest of the Resistance can hear, and shaking. She feels him smile against her cunt as she rides out her orgasm.

As soon as she’s calmed down, Rey feels Luke’s cock, nudging at her cunt, and she spreads her legs farther apart. He slowly sinks into her, sighing in pleasure, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He thrusts slowly at first, but soon the pleasure is too much for both of them, and he slams into her harder and faster. He rolls her nipples with his tongue as he thrusts, while Rey whines and keens and frantically moves her hips along with his. She claws his back when she comes, her cunt squeezing his cock, and he comes soon after, his face between her breasts, gasping out her name, along with incoherent endearments.

He rolls off her to lie beside her and pulls her close to him. They cuddle together, still feeling the remnants of their orgasms, and the joy they felt earlier when she killed Kylo Ren.

Never has revenge been so sweet.


End file.
